1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carts for transporting furniture articles such as chairs, loveseats and sofas and which ca also be used as a display rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Hand trucks and carts have long been used in the wholesale and retail furniture businesses to transport furniture in warehouses and display rooms and throughout furniture stores. Store owners know that by offering customers a greater selection of furniture sales will increase as will profits. One fixed cost for most retail furniture stores is the rental of floor space. Consequently, large items such as sofas and loveseats require extended floor space for adequate displaying thus raising the consumer's cost and reducing the owner's profit per unit of furniture shown. Certain store owners in the past have used racks which are mounted on walls or which are freestanding to provide "stackable" displaying. Because of the permanent nature of conventional furniture racks and their lack of versatility and also due to the somewhat unrealistic presentation of furniture, store owners and potential customers have not been entirely pleased with the results. Thus, with the need of store owners to reduce their overhead cost per unit of furniture shown and with the need for a realistic, natural display or presentation to the customer, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a cart which can be rolled by a single worker to a specific location within a display area, and upon which two or more furniture pieces can be placed and displayed in vertical or "stacked" fashion.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a display cart which will allow the displayed furniture to substantially hide the cart thus providing a more realistic appearance for the customer.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a display cart which can be moved within the display area with furniture thereon and which can be nested for storage purposes.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a display rack with adjustable frames which can be moved vertically to accommodate a variety of furniture having different dimensions.
It is yet still another objective of the present invention to provide a display rack which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and economical to purchase for the store owner yet which will effectively increase the store display area thereby reducing the overhead cost per furniture unit displayed.